


Drunk In The Bar

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Body is found in a bar taking Booth and Brennan back to his past. back to where family is suspects and no one can walk straight. Can the team catch the murderer or will this be one case lost in the drunken mind? Starts after Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Bones characters. All credit for the original information goes to the ever ingenious Hart Hanson!

Chapter 1

Booth walked over to Brennan standing on the platform working. He stopped behind her and leaned over her shoulder to annoy her only to succeed in getting her to turn her head to look at him with a small smile. It had been seven months since their daughter Christine Addy Booth had been born and they had only become closer. The new Intern looked up shocked as Booth smirked as Brennan only shook her head as she replaced the bone on the table, tuning to him as she pulled her gloves off.

"What do you want?" She asked making him shrug. "You waltz in here with that charm smile of yours and you say you don't want anything?" She asked making him smirk.

"I can't stop by once in a while?" He asked.

"Dr. Brennan." She heard making her turn to look at the young man about 23 years old with black hair and gray eyes. "There are anomalies on the anterior carpals of the left extremity." Brennan looked over the table forgetting Booth was there as he walked closer to see what they were working on.

"Very good Mr. Wheeler. The Traezoid, Trapezium and Tubercle of Scaphoid all have anomalies inconsistent with the time period in which this body was presumed to be from." He looked at the little bones before looking at the young man. "Work with Angela and try to find what could have caused these marks." The man nodded as he hurriedly moved the bone to a tray and took off to Angela's voice

"Training a new one?" Booth asked walking to the foot of the table.

"Yes. We are still trying to find a replacement for Mr. Nigel Murray."

"You're not going to hire that kid." Booth said as he turned and started off the platform. "Addy in your office?"

"Yes, she should be waking up any time now." Brennan told him as she gathered her papers and followed him into her office. "You have no way of knowing if I will hire that grad student or not." She said as Booth picked up the baby as she smiled up at him and Cam walked in. "There is no possible way you could know."

"I just know."

"Do I want to just turn around and walk out?" Cam asked as Booth held the girl closer to him as he walked over to stand in front of Brennan.

"Do you think she'll hire the new guy?" Booth asked as Cam understood and shook her head.

"No. He is brilliant but you're not going to hire him." Cam said as Brennan looked between the two unbelieving.

"Did you come in here for something other than to boost his ego?" Brennan asked as Cam handed her another file. "Another set of remains?" Cam nodded. "Cam I have three ancient remains already set to first priority, the bones from Limbo need to be worked on and I have a lecture to give tomorrow. I can't take this set."

"This isn't an option Dr. Brennan. The head of the Jeffersonian is basically ordering us to take it." Cam explained as Brennan sighed dropping her files on her desk. "I'm sorry, but orders are orders." Brennan nodded not happy as Cam left the office.

"Getting slammed with cases?" Booth asked and saw her nod. "That's what you get for being the best." He smirked as she sat in her chair heavily.

"Only thing that could make this any worse is if we get a case on top of all of these cases." She said as she and Booth looked at the content girl in her father's arms. Suddenly Booth's phone rang. "Booth…" she trailed off as he pulled his phone and answered.

"Booth….yeah….. Sir, Bones is slammed at the lab-….. Yes sir…. Yes….okay." He said before hanging up and looking at Brennan afraid of her reaction. "You spoke too soon Bones." Sighing she stood up and walked around her desk taking the baby from his arms. "Looks like we're taking a trip to Pennsylvania." He said as she looked at him wondering if he was joking with her. "Fresh murder comes before those old rags out there."

"Fine. But you can explain to all of the other governments and agencies who want me to do their work first." She said with a sigh.

"Hey, send them to Hacker. He's the one assigning this stuff."

"Dr. Brennan?" They heard at the doorway making both turn and look at the young intern standing in the doorway looking stunned as he saw Brennan holding a baby so tenderly.

"I'll talk to Angela and Max about watching her for a bit." Booth said taking the baby from Brennan. Brennan turned grabbing the bag with all of the baby's things and handed it to Booth. "Okay, miss Addy. Let's go see auntie Ange and Grandpa Max." Booth said making Brennan smile as Booth left to walk down the hall.

"The marking are congruent with the ancient arrow head of the time."

"Good. Now I need you to examine the entire skeletal remains and gather everything you can from it. If you need help you may ask Wendell, Fisher, Clark, or Daisy for their incites." She said before she turned and started to gather up her papers and her bag before walking past him into the lab to find Wendell.

"Got a case, Dr. Brennan?" Wendell asked.

"Yes. Wendell, as my top student I need you to take these files and classify them. I want you to assemble teams of the grad students and put a team on each remains. I would like you to oversee the assignments."

"Wow, Dr. Brennan…"

"This way more can be accomplished in such short amount of time. I would like to have a report on each finding when each group is finished." Wendell nodded as they heard Booth walking over.

"You ready Bones?" She nodded and the two left the lab as Mr. Wheeler walked over to Wendell who was glancing through the files.

"Why does he call her Bones?" He asked looking at Wendell. "Who is he?" Wendell looked up and looked at him before just walking away to start with the work she had assigned him.

"We'll stop by my place and pick up some things before we head off." Booth said as he drove to his apartment.

"I need to get some things from my apartment." Brennan added. They still each held their own apartment and they went between the two depending on how they felt and what they were working on.

Booth stopped the car in front of a bar that was surrounded by law enforcement. Booth followed Brennan into the bar as he flashed his badge and found the main officer on the case. He flashed his badge again.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're looking for the officer in charge." The officer nodded as a second one walked over. He held broad shoulders, standing only 5'8" with short, trimmed brown hair. The minute his gray-blue eyes fell on Booth he began to smile as he extended his hand.

"Seeley Booth?" He asked as Booth nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's been a while Erik." Booth said before looking at Brennan. "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is an old buddy, Erik Newman."

"So you're who the feds called in to work this?"

"Yeah, pulled us from DC."

"Why did they do that?"

"Bones is the best forensic anthropologist in the world. When there's a murder involving bones, the FBI pushes it to me and we get to take a field trip." He smirked.

"Where are the remains?" Brennan said before the two could say anything more.

"For a good looking woman you sure are anxious to get your hands on the pile of bones in the cellar. And what's this calling such a lovely lady a name like that, Seeley?" He asked as Brennan smirked before moving off.

"You had to get her over grown ego even bigger. Didn't you?" Booth said as Brennan glanced over her shoulder before disappearing down the stairs to the basement.

"She taken?"

"Yeah." Booth said following Brennan with his friend right behind him.

"Must be one damn lucky guy."

"Yeah, thanks. I think so every day when I wake up." His friend stopped and stared at Booth, mouth agape.

"You and the Dr…?"

"Yeah. Have a little girl waiting with our friends back home too."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, I have a ten year old son from an ex and Bones and me have a seven month old daughter." He grinned as he stopped by Brennan as she knelt beside the remains. They were defecate of all flesh. Only traces could still be seen between gnaw marks and normal decomposition. Brennan was already moving away the little clothing that was left to find the answers she was looking for. "What you got for me Bones?"

"No offence but this is a pile of bones, what could she possible get from that?" Erik said as Brennan ignored him and Booth smirked.

"Bones?" He asked again.

"The super orbital brow ridge and the structure of the iliac crest suggest male. Due to the wear on the teeth, and joint he was approximately 40-45 years of age. There seems to be massive blunt force trauma to the occipital bone, along with most of the facial bones. There also seems to be some damage to the Mandible. I'll reconstruct the missing pieces that fell apart while decomposition and I'll have Angela create a reconstruction."

"Okay, everything gets packed up and shipped to the Jeffersonian lab." Booth said letting the other agents know as they all started to pack up.

"Booth." Brennan said making him walked over to her. "Look. There's blood all over this glass." She dug in her bag and swabbed the blood before the agents packed it up. "I'll be able to find more on the bones once I can examine them in the lab. And I'll see if Hodgins can find any particulates." Booth nodded as Brennan started walking out with Booth following.

"Hey, mind if I tag along? Not every day ya get to see the workings of the FBI."

"Technically it is everyday Booth and I see the FBI work." Brennan said as Booth looked at her as she finally understood what he had meant. She continued walking as the two men talked softly.

"So that's how you got her. She's not all there?" He asked as Booth chuckled.

"She's the smartest woman I know, and don't let her catch you saying stuff. She'll kick your ass."

"Then how did you get her? She's way over your heard in brains and she's gorgeous…"

"I have my ways." Booth grinned. "We need to stop at the precinct to pick up some papers, we'll meet you there." Erik nodded and Booth walked over to Brennan who was leaning against the car waiting for him. "We'll head over to the station and get the papers and we'll head back with Erik." She gave a small smile as he unlocked the doors and let her in before getting into the driver's seat and heading to the police station.

Booth and Brennan walked back into the lab seeing the interns hard at work on the platform as Erik followed them looking around happily. Wendell came from the platform with several files as he walked beside Brennan and spoke on the way to her office.

"Who's that?" Erik asked softly to Booth as they walked behind Brennan and Wendell.

"A squintern. He's one of the good ones." Booth smirked before he saw Brennan take one of the files and move towards the platform quickly with Wendell. "And looks like they found something." Booth said as he continued to lead his friend to Angela's office where she sat with the two babies in their chairs watching beauty and the beast on her large screen. "Hey Ange."

"That didn't take long." She said sitting up straighter. "They were just getting into the movie." She said with a smile as Christine was staring at the large screen with her darkening brown eyes.

"Yeah well Bones is making some room on the platform. We have the body coming in." She nodded as she saw Michael starting to doze locked in his chair and Christine was fine before the three walked out seeing Brennan talking to Cam as Cam gave orders. Booth and Angela paused in mid step as a man dressed in a very expensive suite walked in.

"Oh no." Angela said before the two started to move quickly but didn't make it before the man was telling Brennan what she was to work on and for how long and when.

"You may think you can run this lab but you have no idea what is done in here. We are a teaching lab and I am teaching my students as I see fit. They are all under my observation and I go over their finding multiple times before I submit them. You are the one who keeps passing on more and more of the cases even when you know I am buried in them as it is. I am working the only logical way to complete all of the tasks you set in front of me while preforming all of my duties as the anthropologist."

"Are you finished?" He asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Bones…" Booth said softly.

"No I am not finished. I suggest you take a look at the work load and weight options before you continue to pass along ass files that do not need my attention before you come walking into my lab and start spouting out orders of what I will be doing. I can assure you that I am taking each case with the upmost responsibility and care, but I will prioritize the cases not you nor any government asking for my help." She paused and looked into his eyes. "Now I am finished."

"You will complete all tasks at hand in a timely fashion with notable care. You will get these cases filed and report your findings as soon as you are done. I also suggest you watch what you say when an owner of the Jeffersonian tells you what they want you to do." Brennan opened her mouth to speak only to have Booth pulled her back to him with his hand over her mouth.

"Ah, Agent Booth I did not notice you there."

"Yeah, just working on a new case, that's all." Booth said with a shrug as Brennan gave him a glare. "You know FBI needs their cases a little faster than the thousand year old bag of bones that have been piling up." He said as the man gave a nod.

"Yes, good luck in your investigation." He said before turning and leaving as Booth let go of Brennan who turned and stormed off into her office.

"You did it now, Studly." Angela said turning back to the others and helping to get everyone back to work before Booth turned and walked off to Brennan's office. He saw her sitting at her desk looking at the scattered files in a mess on her desk. He took a slow deep breath before he proceeded.

"Bones…"

"Booth, I am not very happy with you at the moment." She said looking at him angrily. "There was no reason for you to cover my mouth like I was some child. He does not have the authority to walk into my lab and start spouting off orders and you know it. He needs to be moved to a space."

"Put in his place, Bones." He said making her look at him. "He really does need to be put in his place, but not by you yelling at him like that." He walked closer as she laid her head back on her chair as she kept her eyes on the files. "This load is really pushing on you isn't it?"

"Yes. The amount of cases and the detail involved with each one. Then I have the graduate program to run, and now we have a case on top of the pile." She took a slow breath still not looking from the files. "I don't even know where to begin. The students are wonderful at their job but the clients, governments and agencies are looking for more than just work. They want to know every minute detail about the remains and the only one capable of displaying that is myself."

"Okay, so take one at a time." Booth said as he walked over and sat on the edge of her desk to talk with her softly.

Angela stood with Erik as they watched Booth standing at the doorway of Brennan's office. Hodgins, Wendell and Cam joined them seconds later, just in time to see a glare they all knew well. Slowly Booth started walking into the room until he was sitting on the edge of her desk talking to her. Angela smiled as Hodgins and Wendell grinned.

"Oh, he is good." Hodgins said as Erik looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked confused. "Seeley's always been good talking with the women. Never once had any problems." He smirked as the group looked at him.

"I don't think Booth introduced us." Angela smiled. "I'm Angela, my husband Hodgins, Cam and this is Wendell. So you say he's always been good?"

"Ange!" Booth stopped her as he walked out to them. "You see Max around?"

"Not since this morning. Why?" Angela asked.

"Bones is getting pretty swamped with her files…" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Going to pull all nighters?"

"Yeah, gonna try to see how many she can get through. Try to break this down a bit so she can handle it all."

"Seeley, if you need someone to watch Chrissy for a bit, I can do it. Besides Michelle loves when we babysit." Cam smiled as Booth smirked.

"Only problem is getting her back." He glanced back at Brennan then at his watch. "Can you watch her for a couple days?" Cam nodded before Booth looked at Wendell. "Well hop to it." He said as Wendell nodded and went to talk with Brennan.

"You all look really worried." Erik said as Booth nodded.

"Bones rarely gets like this. At least we're getting it under control before it got like the last time." Booth said as he saw the remains and items from the crime scene arrive. "Side corner of the platform." He told the men as he swiped his badge letting them onto the platform. As everyone moved to the platform, Brennan and Wendell came over with latex gloves on. They quickly opened the bag to show the remains.

"Angela, I need you to run a reconstruction. Hodgins see what you can collect from the victims remaining clothing and take swabs of the wounds. Cam there were a few samples of blood taken from the body and the scene, can you run the DNA and see what we can find?" Brennan fired off orders and everyone jumped to their orders as Brennan and Wendell began to place the remains on an empty table.

"Dr. Brennan." They heard making her look up to see a grad student at the other end asking for help.

"I'll take care of the grad students. You focus on the murder and let me know if you need anything. I'll talk to Fisher, Daisy, Clark and Aristu to lend a hand. In both cases." He turned walking away as Brennan nodded to him and turned back to the remains.

"The remaining bones seem to all be in order. The only injuries seem to be confined to the face." She said as she began looking at one of the rib bones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booth sat with Brennan leaning against him as they went through her files of ancient remains while they waited for results to come in. She sighed as she saw him still looking at a file after she had skimmed four.

"Booth, you know this really isn't you're thing. Remember you stick to your cop thing and I'll do my bone thing." She smiled making him chuckle.

"Yeah, well I can pretend I know what I'm doing. I want to get you back down to only a few cases to work at the same time. This is outrageous. I mean I could barely work this many cases all at the same time, Bones."

"I know, but I must."

"Then let's pick the easiest one and get moving." She smiled as she sat up and continued to look before handing him a file.

Erik sat on the platform with Wendell and the new intern talking as they worked on little things. He looked over and saw Brennan leaning against Booth as they talked on the couch, after a bit she sat up and handed him something. The two seemed like the perfect pair.

"They seem like they are really close." He commented making the new intern and Wendell look up then at Booth and Brennan.

"They've worked together for 7 years so far, and they've been through a lot together." Cam said walking over. "Besides they were meant to be together, and you would never imagine what it took to get them like that." He looked at her curious.

"Oh, we staring at Booth and Dr. B?" Hodgins asked with a smile as he walked over.

"What did they go through?" Erik asked.

"You want to know about their background you should talk to them."

"So that is Agent Booth? The one the girls were talking about dreaming to meet him?" The new intern asked making then all look at him.

"Are you serious you don't know who he is?" Wendell asked as saw him nod.

"Booth is our Special agent from the FBI, Frank. He and Dr. Brennan have been working together for a long time and they finally got together, which gave us all the little princess, and now they're going out and still fight the bad guys." Cam smiled as they all turned in to talk in a little group.

"Whatever you do, talk in big complex words when you talk to Booth." Hodgins said

"You really want me to shoot you, Hodgins?" They heard, turning to see Booth walking over giving a look at Hodgins. "You know the second I hear one complex word about any of this stuff come out of his mouth, I'm going to shoot you." He smirked as Hodgins shook his head.

"It was just a joke, Booth." Booth looked at Cam.

"You see Sweets yet?"

"No, why? Is everything okay?" Cam asked slightly worried.

"Just had something to talk to him about." He shrugged. "You guys should all head home. We'll have the results in the morning and we can get moving then." He told the others.

"I'll stay. I don't get to see the world famous Dr. Brennan work in her lab with her FBI agent, even if you are an old friend." Erik smirked.

"It's not going to be all that exciting." Booth warned him before he pulled his phone out and walked away to talk. "Hey, Sweets, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Brennan stood hunched over a set of remains that had ban moved to the side of the platform to make room for the new murder when she head the doors to the lab open. She made a quick glance to see Booth walking in with Sweets and as she looked back at the remains, she caught sight of someone. Looking back quickly all she could do was stare. The three stopped as Brennan quickly pulled her gloves off and ran down the stairs making everyone on the platform turn to look at her wrapping her arms around a man. She pulled back with a smile.

"It is very nice to see you also, Dr. Brennan." Zack said as Brennan looked at Booth who shrugged and looked at Sweets who stood with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked then looked back to Booth then Sweets.

"You're swamped with cases and our case is going to make us go to Pennsylvania. Figured you'd like the help of someone almost as good as you."

"Zack is not almost as good at this work as I am, I would say he is as good as myself while working the cases." She said with a smile before grabbing Zack and pulling him behind her onto the platform to show him the files that she had scattered on the little table. Erik walked over as Booth stood with a smirk.

"Who was that?" Erik asked looking at Brennan and Zack. "She looks happy."

"She would." Booth smirked before they heard a cry making him walk towards Brennan's office. Erik looked at Sweets.

"Hi, I'm Erik."

"Yes, Agent Booth has told me about you. I'm Dr. Sweets, and that is Dr. Zack Addy. He was Dr. Brennan's assistant before some things happened and he was sentenced to a mental hospital. Dr. Brennan will be busy for a while with Zack." Sweets said as he started walking over to Brennan's office where they saw Booth rocking slightly as he held his daughter to him and he went over the information they had gathered on the murder so far. Sweets walked over and took the baby with a bright smile as she looked at him and grinned.

"Sweets, any idea what we're looking for?" Booth asked as he picked up the file.

"There didn't seem to be much to get from the injuries found. Were you able to figure out who the victim is?"

"No, Angela had a hard time getting the reconstruction going. Bones had to fit the skull back together and Angela's working on it now."

"Was working on it." Angela said as she walked in. "I have the face but it didn't match anyone in missing persons." She handed him the picture.

"I'll see if the FBI can come up with anything."

"I'll keep an eye on Chrissy." Angela said

"It's fine Angela, I can watch her. I cannot do anything until we get more information on the suspects and victim." Sweets said with a smile at the girl in his arms as she started babbling.

"Just admit it Sweets. You like Addy." Booth said with a smile as Sweets looked at him.

"Don't start that again." He said as Booth shook his head and left as Angela gave Sweets a smile he knew well. "Angela…

"You know it will never stop. You're our baby boy shrink." She smiled before leaving the two men with the little girl.

"Is this how it is with everyone?" Erik asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The joking and making fun of."

"Oh, yes. Mostly just making fun of me but yes, this is the lab." Sweets turned Christine so her front was against his chest and she watched him talk and tried to grab his face. "So tell me, I read you were the lead police officer on the case, how is it you are able to come here to DC?"

"I wanted to see how things worked here in DC, especially since Seeley is in the FBI and haven't seen each other since graduation. Figured we'd be able to catch up and I could see how things worked. I told my chief it would be a good idea to have us work together and he told me I'm to work beside Seeley until this investigation is finished."

"Agent Booth is rarely able to talk much while involved in a case."

"I've started to notice. We got here yesterday and they spent most of the night working. One of the other people watched her for the night while they worked. I left at midnight and they were still working. You know for them being together, they don't seem it. They look like everyone else who holds her but they call her Addy, not Chrissy."

"Her name is Christine Addy. They call her Addy because it's their nickname for her. It's a name that they both can relate to considering it was given to her as a reminder of Zack out there."

"What?"

"Christine was Bones' mom's name." Booth said as he stood at the doorway making the two look at him. "Bones is really close with Zack; he's been her assistant since before we started working together."

"How did you get Addy from Zack?"

"It's his last name." Booth said as he looked at Christine still trying to grab Sweet's face making her squeal and giggle as she began swinging her arms wildly making Booth chuckle as he walked over. "That's right Princess, beat up uncle Sweets." Booth laughed before he took the baby and turned to set her in her playpen with her toys.

"Did you find anything out?" Erik asked.

"No, Charlie's going to run a few things but Bones and me are going to have to head back as soon as she's done."

"Booth!" They heard making him turn and lead the three from the room. He swiped his badge letting all three up and Erik was finally able to really see what was on the platform. He paused looking at the remains on tables all over the platform as Booth and Sweets walked over to Brennan and Zack by a computer.

"What you find?" Booth asked looking over her shoulder.

"I found out that the skull fractures were from something glass. Hodgins was able to find traces of alcohol on the clothing and there were glass shards splintered in the edges of the fractured skull."

"So what we're looking for someone who smashes glass in people's faces?" Erik asked.

"Nope, we have blood running for DNA." Hodgins said before looking back at Booth and Brennan. "I found more blood on the Victim and I have it being run for DNA."

"Well I can tell you you're looking for a male and a female." Cam said as she walked over. "Female on the glass and there was male blood on the victims clothing that was not his own. I have DNA running and we should know soon."

"Booth, we should start asking around." Brennan said as Booth nodded. "Call as soon as you find anything else. Zack, get what you can done. I'll get my things and talk to my dad about watching Addy while we're away." Booth nodded as she took off from the platform.

"I'll work on what you have so far to try to make a profile." Sweets told Booth who nodded and turned to walked off the platform.

"He didn't look happy." Erik said watching his old friend walk back towards Brennan's office.

"Because he knows they're going to be away until they get something. He doesn't like having to leave Chrissy and it's even worse for Dr. Brennan." Cam explained making Erik turn and look through the glass window with the others as they watched Brennan holding Christine close to her as she leaned back against the arm of the couch as Booth stood in front of her talking.

"It's gotta be heard but they'll be back fast."

"Dr. Brennan was abandoned as a child and she carries the fear and memories still even as an adult." Sweets said. "She feels she is abandoning Chrissy every time she leaves her with someone." Erik looked back understanding better now.

Booth slowly moved closer to Brennan who was holding Christine tightly in her arms. He reached out and she looked at the girl sadly for a minute before she reluctantly let Booth take her and put her in the play-pan again. He turned as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to hold her tight.

Booth walked into Brennan's office seeing her holding Christine tightly to her as she slept. He knew what she was doing and knew he needed to help her. He walked closer and saw her looking at the sleeping girl's face with a small smile.

"Bones…" He trailed off making her look at him. "You know this is what we do. We can't just sit around because of Addy."

"I know…" She whispered. "I just…"

"I know, Bones. I don't want to leave her either. I don't want to leave her with someone and go way for days, even if the person is one of our friends. But it's our job to find out who killed this guy."

"I know…" He walked forward and reached out for Addy.

"Let's put her to bed while we get our things together. We'll leave tomorrow morning." He moved closer and she gently let him take the baby from her arms and went to lay her in the playpen to sleep before he turned around to see her wrapping her arms around herself.

"Booth…" she trailed off as he walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I feel like I'm abandoning her. I can't abandon her, Seeley." She said making him pull back a bit and look down at her.

"Temperance, you're not abandoning her. you're working, you're coming back to her." She nodded as he looked at her sadly. "We'll get everything we can and get this done and over with. The sooner we get going the sooner we can get back to her."

"That logic makes no sense." She shook her head looking at him as he smirked. "It will take the same amount of time to complete the investigation." He leaned down and kissed her gently at first before it turned passionate making them pull back, both taking a slow calming breath when Booth's phone rang. He pulled back a bit to answer as Brennan went to her desk and started working on what papers needed go where.

"Charlie didn't find anything. We only have what we found out."

"We'll take the picture Angela created and see if anyone recognizes him. We should be able to find something then."

"I'll go talk to Max; you just get your stuff ready and watch over Addy until we go home." He kissed her cheek before going out to find Max. Brennan walked over and looked down at the baby sucking on her pacifier as she slept. Brennan was amazed at how in one moment she had her facial structures and features while the next she resembled Booth so much more. Her blue eyes changing to their deep brown to match her father's was evidence to that. She sighed, everything thing she had ever believed or known had been turned upside down when she met Booth. She had been forced to feel things, things she always pushed away and tried to hide. Somewhere along the line he had been able to sneak behind her mental walls and one by one he destroyed them with no hope of rebuilding without her even knowing it until she was face to face with the strongest feelings she had ever felt her entire life.

The feelings that she could only assume were called love since she was unable to scientifically and logically label them with anything else. She knew she loved Booth, a feeling she hadn't understood until he broke all of her walls and she was face to face with the feeling its self. And she knew for a fact that she loved their little girl. The little girl created from one night of passion as they both let their feelings take over and guide them, the night Vincent had been killed. She smiled. No matter what had ever happened between her and anyone else, she would never change one thing, because logically you change one thing it changes everything and she would not take the risk of losing Booth or their daughter.

Booth walked back in and he gently placed his hands on her hips making her turn to face him.

"Max said we can drop her off when we're ready to go." Booth told her and she nodded before looking back at the baby. "She looks just like you." He smirked kissing her cheek as she shook her head.

"No, her facial structure and facial features may resemble mine more than yours but she look much more like you. She's beginning to look more and more like you every day that passes." She glanced at him as he smirked. "Her eyes as settling on your dark brown color, instead of staying a blue like mine. Her expressions are resembling yours more than mine."

"But she'll always look like you, Beautiful." He smiled as she gave him a small smile. "Come on let's get home and sleep for a bit before we have to leave her with Max while we solve this murder." She nodded as he moved away to grab the baby's bag and Brennan's bag that she had packed what she needed while Brennan bent down and lifted the baby into her arms careful not to wake her before they said good night to their friends and left. Erik said his good byes shortly after before going to his hotel room to rest before going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Booth stood talking with Erik in the Hotel room as Brennan sat in a chair talking with her father about Addy. He saw Erik glance at Brennan before looking back at him.

"She okay?" He asked ass Booth looked at Brennan who whipped her eye.

"She'll be fine." Booth said with a small sigh.

"I know it's gotta be hard leaving a kid home." Booth nodded as he looked back to his friend. "Never had a kid but I don't know if I would be able to leave them to go work hours away."

"It's hard, but we have a job to do. We've been doing this for years, because we have Addy doesn't mean we don't have killers to catch. It's harder for Bones because of how she grew up but, she'll be fine."

"Why does she come out anyway? I mean you're the agent she's a scientist."

"You'd be surprised how many killers we've caught cause she saw something. Besides you try to tell her to stay home when we're looking for a murderer." Booth chuckled as Brennan hung up. "How's Addy?"

"She is doing well. She seems to be content as long as my father is holding her." She said giving a little smile as she stood up and walked over to her suitcase.

"We were able to match the face and get an id at the precinct. Miguel Johnson." Erik said.

"We should speak with the family and see if there is anyone else we can follow up with." Brennan looked at Booth.

"Yeah, grab your stuff and we'll get moving." Erik watched Brennan nod before she searched through her bag quickly as Booth grabbed the keys from the bed and the three were off.

They pulled up outside of a large house, walking up confident with Erik behind Booth and Brennan.

"Can I help you?" Asked a tall woman with shoulder length dark brown hair as she looked at the three confused with her dark brown eyes. Booth showed his badge.

"Joanna Johnson? FBI. I'm special agent Booth, this is my partner Dr. Brennan and this is Officer Newman. Could we come in?" The woman looked at them before nodding and letting them in. She led them to the living room where they all sat and Booth started. Erik watched wondering how to tell a family member that a loved one was gone forever.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Your father." Booth said as she looked at him worried.

"What has he gotten himself into now? I know he drinks much more than he should but he's been..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. What has my father done now?"

"Your father was found in the basement of a closed down bar." Booth said as she looked at him confused as to why the FBI was involved. "I'm sorry." She looked at him as understanding began to dawn on her and tears sprang to her eyes.

"My-my father is dead?"

"Yes." Booth said softly.

"H-how did he die? Did he drown himself in his alcohol, or just….. Just fall over…?"

"We believe he was murdered." She looked at him shocked as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It would be helpful in our investigation if you could tell us if there was anyone who would have wanted to hurt your father, or any problems he's had with anyone recently." Brennan chimed in. Erik watched to two at work standing silently in admiration of the two's teamwork.

"Umm, he- he was always in fights at the bars and even at the houses of his drinking buddies."

"We're going to need their names." Booth said as Joanna nodded as she took the pen and paper Booth handed her and scribbled down some names.

"I'm sorry I only know first names, I didn't talk much or want much to do with them."

"It's fine, we'll find the rest." Booth assured her.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Brennan prompted.

"He was in a big fight a few months ago with a guy in the next block. Something about some woman. Never could make much sense of what he said when drunk…." She paused and gave a small snort. "Which was pretty much all the time. He- he was pretty close with the bar owner, Rich. He might know more." Booth nodded.

"Thanks. We'll be in touch." Booth said standing with Brennan and Erik a second behind them. The three left back to the car as Booth pulled his phone and started running the names off to Charlie while Brennan and Erik got into the car.

"You two…. You work very well together." Erik said making Brennan look back at him from the front seat.

"Yes. Booth and I have been working together on cases for a while now, it would only be natural to be able to understand the other and work well together."

"Well I've never seen Seeley work like that with anyone before, even when we played football together, we all worked as a team but never able to really work from each other."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till we start really digging in." Booth said climbing into the car. "My FBI thing and her bones thing working together…" Booth smiled as she shook her head and they were off to their next stop, the bar owner. Booth parked in front of his house and walked up with Brennan and Erik again. Booth knocked as he spoke with Brennan.

"Maybe this guy can give us something to help find the other guys. One-step at a time. We'll get the murderer and get home to Addy." He smiled at eh door opened making everyone look. Booth and Erik's eyes widened at seeing the blond haired, green-eyed woman looking at them just as shocked. Brennan looked between the three confused.

"Seeley?" She asked softly as Booth recovered.

"Yeah, Megan. You're dad home?" He asked as she looked at him confused. "FBI business, we need to speak with him."

"FBI? You work with the FBI?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and you remember Erik. We have a few questions for your father involving a murder we are investigating." Her eyes went wide and she stepped away letting them in.

"I'll go get him." She said before going off to find her father, leaving them in the living room where Brennan started looking around.

"How do you and she know each other?" Brennan asked as she looked around at the pictures all around the room.

"Jealous?" Erik asked with a chuckle, as Brennan looked at him confused as Booth shook his head.

"That's not Bones' thing." He told Erik before looking back at Brennan. "Me and her, we used to uh… we used to date." Erik watched as Brennan only nodded glancing at Booth from the corner of her eye. "We split up before we graduated high school."

"Coupling at such a young age is seldom maintained into adulthood. Most never last longer than a few years after graduating." She said over her shoulder before looking back at the pictures.

"Seeley." A man said as he walked in with Megan beside him. "Well I'll be damned. How the hell have you been?" He smiled as Booth shrugged with a smirk.

"Been pretty good." Booth said glancing at Brennan as she walked over beside him.

"Megan said you're working with the FBI."

"Yes, sir." Booth showed his badge. "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and you remember Erik." He said as Rich looked at the older man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. "We're here to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?"

"You know a Miguel Johnson?"

"Miguel? Yeah, he's a decent guy when he's not drunk and getting into fights. What about him?"

"He's dead." Brennan said as Booth sighed rolling his eyes.

"Bones." He scolded softly before looking back at Rich and Megan who were shocked.

"Dead?" Rich asked.

"Yes, sir. He was found in the basement of your bar. We were wondering if there was anything you could tell us about any problems he had." Brennan's phone rang and she turned answering it as Rich began telling Booth about the fights Miguel had been in. She turned quickly and looked at Booth.

"Hold on." She said walking over to Booth. "Booth."

"What?" He asked as she handed him the phone reluctantly. "Yeah." He paused as his brow furrowed "You sure?... Yeah, thanks, Cam." He hung up and handed the phone back to Brennan, then looked back at Rich to finish his questioning.

Booth walked out with Brennan and Erik following as he walked over to the car angrily. Erik looked confused at Brennan who was looking sympathetically at Booth.

"There are only a few options when the DNA comes back that close. Since it was only partial to you and Jared and you have no other siblings…. Booth…."

"Yeah, I know Bones." He said more harshly than he meant to. She saw how angry he was at the idea of having to talk to his father. Erik stopped in his tracks seeing Booth so angry as Brennan slowly walked forward

"Booth…" She said softly as she started walking closer to him. Erik watched as all traces of professionalism as Partners fell away. She reached out as he looked at her. He turned away and slammed his hand into the car. "Booth, I realize the feelings you are dealing with, but don't shut me out." She looked at him fearless as Erik stood perfectly still afraid that he might pull the wrath of his old friend.

"Bones…" Booth said giving her a slightly warning as she put her hands on her hips.

"Booth, don't even try it. I may not be able to read people the way you do but I've known you long enough to know you are angry and trying to block everyone out. We both promised the day our daughter was born that we would talk, and not build walls." She said as he turned his head to look at her quickly. The two looked at each other and Erik could see the anger begin to slide from Booth's face.

"Bones, you know…." He trailed off before he sighed and Brennan took another step forward.

"I know everything, I agree with your anger but there is a time to be angry. All it is doing right now is making you unable to think as clearly as you need to." He reached out wrapping his arm around her waist, as she was pulled flush against him. "As do your feelings you call love." She smiled as he looked down at her.

"You can't even." He said before leaning down and giving her a deep kiss.

"Let's get this over with so we can go home to our daughter." She said softly as he nodded and she put her hands on his chest. "But don't try to ignore our promise to each other." He nodded before he let go of her and things went back to professional partners. He got into the car and she smirked before walking around climbing in the passenger seat as Erik got in the back seat silently and they were off to find Booth's father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Booth stopped as they got closer to the house and looked at Brennan.

"Bones, you stay back. I mean it." He said as she sighed, giving into him for once as he turned back to walk towards the house with Brennan and Erik following. Booth knocked on the door and heard nothing before they heard a gunshot. Erik and Booth pulled their guns quickly and kicked the door in. "Bones.."

"I know." She said as he and Erik started through the house quickly with Brennan following until they were in the back yard with a group of drunks laughing with shotguns.

"FBI drop your weapons." Booth said as he and Erik still stood pointing their guns at the drunken men who laughed at him.

"FBI?" One laughed making that others laugh.

"You knows…..you look a lot. Like my son." Said a bulky man with graying dark brown hair and brown eyes. He stumbled closer as Booth quickly grabbed the gun and snatched it way from him.

"Yeah, and you're drunk like always." Booth said angrily as he holstered his handgun. "What are you wandering around with loaded weapons for while you're smashed?" He asked making Joseph chuckle.

"Never did learn your place did you boy? Spoiled after I left, that's got to be it." He said looking at Booth. "What do you want boy?"

"I want to know about a buddy of yours. Miguel Johnson." Booth said as Joe scoffed and walked away. "He was murdered, and you're DNA was found on him."

"Don't talk to me about that son of a bitch." He said as he spun on his heels to glare into Booth's eyes. "It's a god damn good things he's dead."

"He was killed, and I'm going to find out who did that. Since your DNA was found on him, you're looking pretty good for murder." Joe narrowed his eyes before taking a swing at Booth who instinctively dodged it grabbing his arm, swinging him around and putting the cuffs on him. "You're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent."

"You can only play cop for so long, boy." He slurred as Booth shoved him roughly towards the door. As the others stood swaying as they held their shotguns. Booth walked over taking all of their guns away from them.

"'ey! You cants go 'round taking people." Called one. Booth forced Joe to sit on the floor as he looked at Erik.

"Watch them." He looked at Brennan before handing her his side arm. "They move shoot them." She looked at him slightly shocked as he handed her his gun. "I'll be back." He walked out to the car and used the radio to call for back up.

"A pretty lady like you don't know how to use a gun, so don't pretend girl." Joe said as he tried to get up.

"I know how to fire a weapon. I also know three types of martial arts." She said making Joe laugh as Booth came back.

"Back up will be here in a few minutes. We'll take them all back to DC and see who they like sobering up in a cell."

"What you talking about? I aint going anywhere." Joe said as he tried to get up again as several agents walked out.

"Take them back to the Hoover in DC." Booth said as the other men were arrested and all escorted out to the vehicles. "We'll let them sit for a while and sober up before we talk to them. Let's head back to DC and see what we can get there." The three walked out to their car as Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered as she got into the car with the two men. "Yes…yes, Zack… we are on our way back now, beam me the pictures." She said before she pulled her phone away from her head to look at the pictures that were being sent to her from the lab. She furrowed her brows as she looked at the pictures. "Yes, Zack, the clarity of the pictures are not as clear on the phone but I agree… we will be back in the lab in a few hours." She hung up as Booth glanced at her and she went back to looking at the pictures.

"What did he find?"

"There are injuries that do not fit with cause of death. The fractures to the skull suggest that the killer attacked and killed the victim quickly with two blows to the facial bones and the occipital bone. But the injuries to the metacarpals, scaphoid, trapezium and trapezoid bones-"

"Do you understand any of that?" Erik asked making Brennan look at him as Booth smirked.

"Pay attention and after years you learn a thing or two. So what's that all mean, Bones?"

"It means that his wrist was twisted, most likely to make him more vulnerable. Zach said there was evidence that the wrist was dislocated. I will be able to better discern his findings when I get back to the lab but I trust Zack to discern the facts."

Booth, Brennan and Erik walked into the lab to see Zack walking around the platform quickly trying to help interns with the other remains. Brennan swiped her badge and ran up to talk with Zack before walking down the other stairwell meeting with Booth and Erik as they walked towards her office. The three walked in seeing Max sitting on the couch playing with a giggling little girl. Brennan walked over and quickly pulled the girl into her arms as Booth smirked and Max smiled at his daughter. The baby smiled as she reached out grabbing Brennan's face.

"She missed you." Max said before kissing Brennan's cheek. "Let me know if you need me to watch her again." He smiled and walked out patting Booth's shoulder on his way out.

"Dr. Brennan." They heard as Wendell walked in holding a file. Booth took Christine with a smile as the girl grinned at him and giggled letting Brennan work.

"Hey, princess." Booth said softly as the girl laughed. "Let's get you something to eat while your mama bones does her bone thing." He smirked as he saw the quick soft glare Brennan shot him. He shifted Christine into one arm as he walked over to the bag lying beside the playpen and he pulled a bottle with formula ready to go. Sweets walked in as Booth tried to go through the bag while holding the squirming baby and a bottle. "Why don't you do with uncle Sweets for a bit?" He said handing her to Sweets. He took her happily but the girl was not happy to be away from her father and started to fuss.

"Hey, hey, no crying Chrissy. Your father is right there." He said as he turned letting the girl see Booth going through the bag. "See all better. Now let him get your food ready and then you'll have a full belly." He said with a smile as Booth and Brennan looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Booth's phone rang making him look at the caller id and sigh.

"Here Sweets. Can you feed her?" He said before he walked out of the office answering the phone. Sweets set the little towel over his shoulder and sat in a chair by the table before putting the bib on the squirming girl before he started to feed her and smiled as how content and happy she was once she had the bottle. Sweets looked up at Erik watching.

"Would you like to feed her? You seem very interested in her." Erik looked at Sweets not knowing what to say. "You knew Agent Booth when he was younger." Erik nodded. "You cannot imagine how this is his child." Erik shrugged.

"He was the lady's man when we were younger, but he just… this whole time he doesn't seem like he would be with the Dr. and have a kid. They don't act like they are together at all."

"It's confusing." Sweets said with a smirk. "They've always been confusing. Should never have been able to work together, and because of that I asked to study them. I have been studying them for the last five years and still I cannot understand them."

"But how can they be together and have a kid and act like they are only colleges every day?" He asked as he sat in a chair in front of Sweets who smiled.

"You are only with them when they work. They know they have work to do and like everything else they compartmentalize. They need to do their jobs and if they let their feelings as a couple flow their work will be compromised. They keep their feelings very close to them. No one knows how they act once they go home."

"So they never act like a couple?"

"Not to a point a normal couple would. They've had small moments when they think no one is looking, but they try to be partners when not home." They heard a muffled curse making them look to see Booth with his hands on his hips thinking with an angry look on his face. They saw Brennan look up from her file and talking with Wendell to look at Booth before she handed him the file and walked out of her office to talk with Booth. The two men watched as Booth explained what was going on. She looked at him a minute before she stood trying to think before she started talking to him. After a minute they saw Booth smirk and kiss her cheek before he started walking out of the lab letting Brennan walk back in to see Sweets feeding Christine and Erik was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as Erik snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Then why are you staring at me?"

"He is curious how you and Booth can compartmentalize so well." Sweets said making Erik look at him before back at Brennan who smirked and walked over as Christine spit out the bottle and look at her. She leaned down taking the girl with a bright smile.

"Were you good for your grandfather while your father and I were gone?" She asked with a smile shifting Christine onto her hip as she walked over to her desk and picked up a toy to hand her.

"Sweets." Booth said as he walked in. "Got some people for you to talk to. They're at the hoover already for you." Sweets nodded standing up. "I'm going to head to the office and see what Charlie was able to get." Sweets nodded and left.

"What do you want me to do?" Erik asked.

"I'm going to take Addy home and get settled." Brennan said looking at Christine as she looked between her parents.

"Okay, I'll stop and get some dinner on the way home." Booth said as he took the baby letting Brennan getting things together as Booth laid Christine in her carrier. She giggled as she grabbed a hold of his tie and waved her arms excitedly. Booth tried to get his tie from her hand but she held tight making Brennan smile. "You have to let go now, baby." He said softly making Brennan shake her head.

"Addy, let go of Daddy's tie. He has to go to work for a little longer." She said softly as she reached out and took the baby's hand. "You know he'll be home in plenty of time to play, but right now he has work to do." She smiled as Christine let go and Brennan flattened Booth's tie against his chest.

"Just like her mother." Both smirked.

"That would explain why she doesn't listen to you."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." He said leaning down to kiss Christine's head before giving Brennan a quick kiss. "I'll meet you at home." She nodded and pulled the bag strap over her shoulder. Booth grabbed the carrier and looked at Erik. "You want to be in the FBI, now's your chance to check it all out." Erik nodded. "I'm just going to walk Bones to her car and we can head over to the office." Erik nodded and followed at a distance letting the two talk softly as they walked to the car. He noticed how they purposely moved apart as they walked to the car, making sure that they walked like they had been the entire time they were working. He watched as the closer they got to the car the closer they walked together until Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders the rest of the way to the car. Brennan opened the back door letting Booth hook the baby in before he took the bag from her and put it in the car and he turned to Brennan.

"Don't take too long to finish your work." She said with a smile. Booth grinned down at her and pulled her closer.

"I won't take longer than I have to." He said softly before leaning down kissing her, both forgetting Erik had followed them.

"Let me know what Charlie found." Brennan said pulling back as her mind started processing around her and she remembered Erik was there. She shot her eyes over making Booth look and realize why she was pulling away.

"I will." He smirked kissing Christine once more before he turned and walked off with Erik.

Booth opened the door to his apartment and found Brennan lying on the couch with the TV playing. He smiled as he set the food on the kitchen counter and then went to gently wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, come eat and then get some sleep." He told her as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "can't go to bed without dinner." He smirked as the two walked out to get the food before sitting on his couch to watch TV while they ate.

Booth started at the sound of Christine crying. He took a deep breath and wiped a hand over his face before he looked at Brennan laying against him sleeping. She started to stir as Christine's cries got louder. She took a breath and lifted her head as she heard the baby again.

"Head to bed, Bones. I'll get her." He whispered as the two stood. She walked into the bedroom letting Booth follow her and found a very upset Christine laying in her crib. "Hey, princess." He said lifting her as she started to calm down. "It's okay." He whispered as he walked out into the living room to sit with her until she fell back to sleep.

"Booth…" Brennan whispered. "Booth." She said as she sat on the couch next to him as he opened his eyes. "You dosed off with Addy." She smiled as they looked at the baby sound asleep laying against Booth's chest.

"Must have been really tired." He said as Brennan smiled picking up Christine letting Booth stretch. Brennan walked Christine into her crib with Booth following. She leaned back up from placing the baby in her bad and felt two strong arms wrap around her middle pulling her back flush against a toned chest. She smiled as she leaned back against him.

"Booth, we need to be up in four hours."

"I know." He said as he bent to whisper in her ear. "We've run on no sleep before." He whispered making her smile as her body instantly responded and she tilted her head slightly letting Booth lean down farther to kiss her neck pausing to gently suck on her sensitive spots pulling moans from her throat.

"Booth…" She moaned making him smile against her skin before she turned in his arms and the two leaned in kissing with as much passion as they could slowly making their way to the bed across the room. Booth laid Brennan back against the bed as he continued to kiss her while they feverishly worked to pull the other's clothes off. It was only a matter of moments before they both were free of all clothing. Once the clothing was out of the way, they let their passion and bodies take over, moving on their own accord until the early hours of the morning.

They fell back onto the bed breathing heavy as they lay in each other's arms. Brennan looked at the bedside table and saw the time on the clock. Turning she looked back at Booth who was laying getting his breath under control with his eyes closed.

"Booth, we need to get up and start going to work." she whispered as he opened his eyes with a smile before he leaned up and over and kissed her before adding more and more passion pulling back to see a half glare from Brennan. She wanted and knew they need to get going to work but after a kiss like that…

"What's the matter, Bones?" He asked as he started kissing her neck and shoulder as she melted. She could never understand how every time with Booth was nothing like she had ever felt before. She had been with several lovers in her life and not one would make her feel the way Booth did. After their first time of letting their walls fall and letting their feelings connect they couldn't hold back. She could feel her heart race with just a single look from him and she knew he could never feel like this with anyone else.

"If we're late to work, you can explain it." She warned making him chuckle before they let loose. Only stopping when Christine started to giggle letting her parents know she was awake. They sighed as they struggled pulling back what they could before they slid from the bed to get ready for the day. Booth got a shower while Brennan pulled her robe on and started to feed Christine until Booth came out dressed with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie resting around his neck untied. He smirked as he took over for Brennan so she could go get ready for the day. They fell into their normal routine but as soon as Brennan walked out of the bathroom in just a towel and into the bed room Booth had to suppress the urge to groan.

The two made it out the door, dropping Christine at a sitters for the day and then to work. Brennan sat at her desk with a sigh as she tried to calm herself from the morning she had and focus on working. She was glad to have Zack back in the lab, with his help they were able to clear away most of the remains and jobs they had gathered and now she only needed to finish the paperwork, but her mind refused to stay focused. She hated when Booth had this affect over her. She was supposed to be able to compartmentalize, she was supposed to be a partner when on the clock, not thinking about what they had done earlier that morning or worse what they had been interrupted before doing. She sighed sitting forward putting her head in her hands as Booth, Erik and Sweets walked into the office.

"They will not tell you anything; honestly I don't think they can tell you anything." Sweets said to Booth as they walked in. Booth walked in and over to the couch to lean against the arm while Sweets and Erik stood by the desk and Brennan looked up confused.

"He thinks we can't get anything from the drunks." Booth said looking to the side.

"Let me try with Alan. We went to school together, he's been through some hard times but I think I might be able to get something out of him." Erik said as Booth nodded. "What are you going to do about your dad?"

"Let him sit for a while." Booth said

"We need to find out why his blood was on the victim." Brennan said softly making Booth look over. It was a mistake. The second their eyes snapped to each other, he knew that. They tried to take a breath to calm themselves as Brennan looked down at her desk and the paper work while Booth set his jaw and tore his eyes way swallowing hard. Brennan stood quickly and turned towards the door. "I'll look over the remains again and I'll let you know if I find anything." She said before leaving quickly as Booth grunted still looking away. Sweets looked between the two as Erik looked at his old friend.

"Did you and Dr. Brennan have a fight?" Sweets asked making Booth's eyes snap top the psychologist. He knew if he said anything Sweets would start with his psychology.

"No." He said.

"Booth-"

"Don't start Sweets. I'm not in the mood for your shrink talk." He said standing up, jamming his hands in his pockets and walking out leaving the two to look confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Booth was on the platform with Brennan who was still looking at the remains. Sweets stood with Erik watching how they were trying to be extra careful not go near each other or interact much with the other. They just couldn't understand what was going on. They looked over as Angela walked over with a small laugh.

"Why are you staring at Brennan and Booth?" She asked

"They are avoiding each other and get mad when I ask what happened." Sweets said looking from Angela to the two.

"I would imagine so. You know how they are talking about sex." She smiled as Sweets and Erik's heads snapped to look at her. "What, you don't see it? They are obviously trying to avoid just grabbing each other and going to town on the table." She said with a smile. "Chrissy must have woken up early." She smirked walking away leaving the two to stare at Booth and Brennan as they caught each other's eye again.

"She can't be serious…. I mean they are more professional that that. They've been avoiding any emotion at all the entire time they've been working." Erik said as Sweets smirked shaking his head.

"Even the best can become over loaded with feelings. And knowing them it's best to help keep them apart for now, or just keep our mouth shut. Believe me, I've run head on with them more times than I can count and every time Booth nearly shot me." He said turning to walk away leaving the two to work.

Booth walked from the platform into Brennan's office to see her sitting at her desk. She looked up at him with a sigh as he gave his little charm smile from the doorway. He watched as she gave a small smile and leaned back in her seat looking at him. He held her blue eyes with his brown ones before he walked over and leaned down, supporting his weight on the arms of her chair.

"What's this about, Booth?" She asked as she took slow breaths to keep herself in control.

"Angela wants to take Addy for the night, said she wants to spend time with her goddaughter." He smirked.

"You told her yes?"

"Of course." He grinned. "And since we have the night to ourselves…. I was thinking a nice little dinner tonight. Just me and you…" He watched as she smiled and gave a nod.

"That sounds like a good night." She said standing up.

"So I'll meet you at home right after we're done."

"Yes." Brennan said as she gently pulled him down and kissed him. The two pulled apart and smirked before Booth turned walking away knowing the two needed to separate or they would have consequences.

Booth and Brennan walked into the lab the next morning to see Angela smiling while Sweets and Erik stopped talking to turn and look at them. Booth nodded and walked towards her office with several files in his arms while Brennan went to the platform to talk with Zack.

"They- they're back to the way they had been." Erik said.

"Of course they are. Mommies and daddies need nights off too." Angela smiled before she walked into her office leaving the two men to look back at Brennan when Booth walked up onto the platform. Sweets watched noticing how close the two were standing and how they were interacting with each other. They were back to the same old Brennan and Booth he had known. The two walked into her office where Booth used her office phone and was holding a rather large file Sweets and Erik followed them and waited wondering what was going on.

"The blood on the clothing belonged to Joseph but the amount was not equal or pertinent to the injuries sustained to the victim. We are left with the blood could on the glass at the sene and the blood that did not match Joseph."

"So we're looking for someone else?" Erik asked as Booth's phone rang. Seeing Booth trying to hold the office phone on his shoulder while talking and holding the large file of loose papers Brennan walked over taking the phone from Booth's pants pocket and answered it.

"Agent Booth's phone… yes, he is talking with the prison right now… yes, I will tell him, Andrew…. Yes." She said hanging up as Booth's eyes snapped to her hearing his boss' name.

"Yes, thanks." He hung up and looked at Brennan.

"Andrew said he is working on arranging things to get them brought in. Apparently they had gotten into a fight at the prison and the warden doesn't want to let them out anywhere."

"They got into a fight?" Erik asked.

"Most likely the lack of alcohol is causing them to act out irrationally and dangerously."

"Then we just go to them. We need to find out who this woman is."

"Booth." Brennan turned to look at him. "The victim's daughter she said that he had gotten into a fight with your father over a woman." Booth looked at her thinking for a minute before dropping the file onto her desk and trying to skim through.

"There's nothing on a fight with him in here." Booth said looking up from the papers. "So let's go see what they have to say." Brennan grabbed her bag and the two started walking out with the two men following. "We'll talk to Alan first and then the other two, leave my father for last."

The four sat in a room waiting for the first to be brought in. They looked at the door as a man with dirty blond hair and gray eyes walked in and stopped seeing Booth and Erik. Booth walked closer leaving Sweets and Brennan to watch.

"It's been a while Seeley." He said softly.

"Yeah. Yeah it has Alan."

"You… you arrested me."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about that but you can't be walking around drunk waving a shot gun. A guy was murdered at the bar you and the others hang out at. I need to know everything you know."

"Murdered? Who?"

"Miguel Johnson. The bar owner Rich said he had a fight with one of you. There's nothing in any of your files. What happened?"

"Oh my god, Miguel? You sure it was him?"

"Yes, everything is conclusive." Brennan said from her seat.

"We need to know who he fought and why." Booth added making Alan look back at him.

"All I know is that your dad was in a big fight with him. Slammed a mug of beer in Miguel's face. I wasn't there, but that's what I heard from Ryan and Jeff. They would know more." He said as he saw Booth look at Sweets.

"I'll see what I can get from them." Sweets said standing up and walking out as Erik followed to help, leaving Booth and Brennan. Alan sat on the chair heavily looking down sadly.

"Alan…." Booth started before he pulled the opposite chair out and looked at his old friend. "I saw what happened. I know about your girlfriend taking your son, I know how you lost your job, kicked out of your place, all your stuff taken away." Alan sat as a tear slid form his eyes and he looked up at Booth.

"It's been real hard. She won't even let me see him." He said as Booth nodded.

"I know how it is." Alan looked at him confused as Booth smirked looking down for a minute knowing Brennan was watching the two. "I have a son with an ex. She wouldn't marry me and she's always held him over my head. If I didn't do what she wanted she would threaten me with him. I had to beg nearly every weekend to see him."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. He's ten."

"But you work for the FBI and have a great job."

"It's not always the best." Booth grinned and looked over his shoulder at Brennan. "Especially when you have to work with her."

"Booth..." She said furrowing her brows. "You're not that enjoyable to work with either."

"You have a job, a place to live; you get to see your son…. Seeley, I can't just go back to living."

"It's hard. I know it is. I started working with Bones seven years ago. We hit it off but decided to stay partners and we had some issues with each other because of that." Booth smirked. "After a few years I realized I loved her. I wanted to take a chance and try something between us."

"But I said no." Brennan walked over and sat in the seat next to Booth looking sad. "I wasn't ready to put my heart on the line and open myself up to be hurt." Alan looked at her then Booth who looking up set.

"I went to Iraq after that. It hurt when she shot me down. I needed to get away." He looked at his friend. "Things get hard, especially when the next woman refused to marry me too. I had one say no and was basically holding my son hostage, and another turn me down because she wasn't a marrying kind. And the one woman I really loved had said no to trying anything. It's not easy to just shrug it off no matter what else is going on in life."

"You… you still work together and can talk about this without any problems?" Alan asked curious.

"it's not easy, and it still hurts thinking about it but we're partners and knew we needed to keep putting murderers behind bars. After one of her inters was killed because the killer thought it was me we straightened things out." Booth looked at Brennan who was smiling.

"Our feelings pushed through and we let our walls fall." Brennan said.

"And we wound up with our daughter." Booth smiled. "Look Alan, things get rough but it only gets as bad as you let them. I didn't let what happened pull me too far from my goal and I pushed forward. I'm going to get you out of here and I'll see what I can do about the charges, but you have to promise to get yourself straightened out."

"Seeley…. why…?"

"Because you need some help getting back on your feet. You don't belong drinking with guys like my father."

"Everyone needs help some times. There is no one better to get help from than Booth." Alan looked between the two. Brennan looked at Booth who was leaning back in his chair looking at the table. "I will go find out how Sweets and Erik are doing with the other two men." She said placing her hand on Booth shoulder making him nod as she slid her hand across his shoulder as she walked out.

"Seeley…"

"Alan, I know it's hard coming back from a girlfriend taking your kid. I really do, but I guarantee you will never see your kid again unless you get yourself back in order. You need to pull your life together or you will never know your son. Prove to his mother that you are reliable and want to be there."

"Is that what you did?"

"For the most part. I was in the Army when he was born. I snuck away to be there when he was born and I finished out my enrollment. I went to the FBI when I got out and I'm still showing her that I can help raise him. She's more willing to let me have him for weekends and sometimes longer. Get your ass into gear and prove you're ready to be a father."

"Where would I go? Who would hire me after having a record?"

"You forget I'm an FBI agent." Booth smirked. "Let me see what I can do about getting you out of here and we'll get you going. You just have to swear you're going to do what's best for your kid, no matter what goes on." Alan looked at Booth before giving a nod.

"Seeley. How did you get through all of it and become happy again?"

"It's not easy, but when I look at my little girl's face I know everything I had been through to wind up with her mother was completely worth it." He smirked. "I'll get things worked out." Booth stood and walked out to find Sweets, Erik and Brennan walking back towards him.

"They said there was some woman that he was hanging around with." Erik said. "Apparently she was hanging with Miguel too and it caused a big blow up in the bar."

"But the timing they said does not fit the injuries caused to the facial bones. Those injuries were caused at the time of death." Brennan said as Booth nodded.

"One problem." Booth looked back at his friend. "They never got her name or if they did they were too drunk to remember. They could barely sit still in there. Withdraw is hitting them hard."

"It's going to be hitting Joseph harder." Brennan said and looked at Booth who nodded.

"Sweets, I need you to do something for me." Booth and Sweets walked off to the side to talk before Sweets looked at him before nodding. "Okay, Bones, let's go get that name." He said before the two walked down the hall to a third room to wait for the guards to bring Joseph Booth in while Erik went to talk with Sweets who started off to do what Booth had asked.

Brennan sat in a chair with Booth pacing beside the table. They both looked up as the door opened and a shaking man was walked in to sit at the table. Booth glanced at Brennan who was staring at Joe.

"What the hell do you want?" Joe asked angrily before he looked up menacingly at Booth.

"I want answers."

"Good luck with that, boy."

"Someone is dead. Someone you beat up because of some woman. If you don't tell me what I want I will find out and you'll just keep rotting in jail." He said leaning down on the table. "Who is she?" He asked. Joe looked up with fire in his eyes. He only glared at his son and Booth never flinched. Suddenly Joe's eyes turned on Brennan who was still sitting across from him.

"You're a pretty little thing." He said giving a grin Booth remembered well from his childhood.

"Bones get back." Booth said softly. When she only looked at him confused, he saw the look shift into another look he remembered. "Temperance." He said making her know there was something going on and it was time to let him take the lead. She stood and backed up only to see Joe stand up quickly and lunge after her. Booth grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall hard.

"She's a pretty little thing. I would enjoy something like that." Joe said roughly, as Booth jammed him back into the wall.

"Shut it. You go near her and I'll shoot you, not even think about it." He threatened. Joe glared at Booth for a minute before they heard Brennan.

"Booth..." She walked over putting her hand gently on his arm making him give one last shove before backing up. "Just tell us the answer to our questions. That's all I want."

"You are all I want." He said reaching out to touch her cheek. Before Booth could blink Brennan had grabbed his arm and twisted making the tall man fall to his knees in pain.

"You touch me and treat me like a thing and not like the human being I am and I'll hurt you in more ways than you can think, you try to touch me the way you were insinuating and Booth will shoot you. Answer our questions and I'll let go." She said as Booth moved to her side with a smirk at her. "Who is the woman?"

"Dawn!" Joe called out as Brennan looked at Booth.

"What her last name?" Booth asked. He glared at Booth only to have Brennan shift slightly.

"I don't know!" He cried out.

"Where is she?" He didn't answer. "You're going to tell me everything you know so why not just make this easy. Where can I find her?"

"Back home." He ground out before Booth gave a small nod and walked out with Brennan.

"I'll see if Charlie can get anything going."

"I'll call my father and have him pick Addy up." She said as she started calling her father and Booth turned calling Charlie at the FBI.

Booth and Brennan pulled up in front of the house Joe owned before walking up and letting themselves in to look around. Brennan saw Booth stop by the doorway and turned to look at him as he looked around.

"Booth…" She saw him shrug and look at her.

"If she's been hanging around there should be something here to point us in the right direction." He pulled gloves from her bag that hung on her shoulder. "Let's go find out who this killer is." He said walking away as she pulled her own gloves on and they went searching for anything, they could find to point them at the woman.

"Booth!" He heard from upstairs making him stop what he was looking at in the living room to run up the stairs. He ran in to find Brennan holding a pile of papers. "I found papers for what looks like an accountant." He took the papers and looked them over.

"Here, Dawn Gillis….. Let me see what the FBI has on her." He pulled his phone from his pocket and started talking to the FBI while Brennan continued to look through things in the tiny room. After another hour, Brennan stood wiping her writs against her forehead and then placing her hands on her hips. Booth stood in the doorway of the room looking at her with a small smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." He watched as she rolled her eyes and looked at the boxes to the side that were labeled Seeley. "Charlie called. He said Dawn lives around the corner." They both froze as they heard the front door slam. Booth pulled his gun as they heard the steps creek as someone walked up them. "Stay here" he whispered as she gave him a look. "Just do it." He quickly went across the hall to another bedroom before the person walked down the hall to the room Brennan was in. Brennan quickly moved behind the door as the woman walked in.

"What the hell? I knew leaving my things here was a mistake. People break in and take what they want. Damn it." She said to herself before Brennan came from behind the door and Booth walked in quietly.

"FBI. Freeze." Booth said holding his gun up making the woman turn around. "Dawn Gillis?"

"What? What's going on?"

"Booth, her hand." Brennan said as she looked at the woman's hand in a cast. "The force needed to smash the glass mug into the facial bones and the occipital bone and to cause the damage to the bones-"

"Bones."

"Her hand is broken from the force she used to kill the victim."

"Right. Well guess what, Dawn Gillis; you're under arrest for the murder of Miguel Johnson." Booth pulled his cuffs and cuffed the woman.

Booth stood talking with Hodgins in his backyard. After the case, bringing back old memories Angela had talked Hodgins into holding a get together with all of their friends. Brennan stood with Angela and the other women as the children played. Brennan looked over at Booth as he stood in his jeans and tee shirt as he greeted Erik as he walked over with Alan. Brennan excused herself and walked over to Booth with a small smile.

"Hi, I never got your name when we… were talking." Alan smiled as he held his hand out to Brennan

"Temperance Brennan." She said before they heard Parker yell.

"Dad!" They looked over as he ran over completely soaked. "Dad, where's my towel?"

"Where'd you put it down?" Booth asked as Parker gave him a look making him smirk. "Parker, these are some old friends. Erik and Alan." Booth said as Parker looked at the two.

"Are you more army friends? Mom said some were bad."

"Parker." Booth said "What's the rule?"

"I know." He said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Parker. Let's go find your towel." Brennan said as he took her hand making her look at Booth with a small smile before the two walked off.

"Army friends?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, one went rouge last year tried to kill me and wound up killing one of her interns." He smirked. "And because of that we have Addy." He smirked as the two men smiled looking over as Brennan wrapped a towel around Parker who smiled brightly.

"So that's your son you were telling me about?" Alan asked as Booth smirked.

"Yeah." He paused before looking at his old friend. "Come here." he said walking over to where Max was sitting with a giggling little girl playing with a smiling boy.

"Come to take my granddaughter?" Max asked with a smile. "Or you just want to show her off?" Booth smirked as he bent down by the two kids making the little boy smile brightly and hug him.

"Hey buddy." Booth smiled as he pulled Michael into one arm and Christine into the other as he stood up.

"Thought you only had a daughter." Alan asked.

"This is Michael. He's my godson. And this is my daughter Addy."

"What's the point of giving her, her grandmother's name if you don't call her by it?" Max asked as he took Michael, letting Booth shift Christine in his arms. "Isn't that right, Chrissy?" The girl smiled at him "Christine Addy Booth."

"So you and her married?" Alan asked.

"Nah, Bones isn't one for the whole marriage thing." Booth smirked.

"Dad!" Parker called as he ran over to him. "Dad, Bones said that you have to go inside. There's a guy who is trying to come out here." Booth furrowed his brow before the door opened and he saw Brennan following a man out before she grabbed his arm and twisted making him fall to his knees.

"Max."

"Yeah." Max said taking Christine as Booth ran over with several of their friends.

"Bones." Booth said as he reached out gently laying his hand on her lower back. "Bones, let go." She dropped the man letting Booth grab him and pull him to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?" Booth didn't wait for him to answer he turned him and started shoving him back through the house and out the front door.

"Who was that?" Angela asked Brennan as she crossed her arms and the others walked over.

"Tempe, what's going on?" Max wondered.

"That was Booth's father. He shouldn't have been anywhere near here." She said angrily. Max looked at her confused. "Dad, he was told to stay away from us and the kids and he deliberately went to talk with Parker." Max handed Christine over and Max went into the house. "Dad, don't kill him."

"Would he really kill him?" Alan asked as everyone looked at each other.

"You ever hear of Max Keenan?" Sweets asked before Hodgins went to make sure the two men didn't kill the third.

"Max Keenan? The criminal that was up for murder a few years ago?"

"Yes, that would be Dr. Brennan's father." Booth and Max walked back with Hodgins. "What happened?"

"He went away and he's not going to be back again." Max smirked taking Christine back before the friends relaxed and started to have fun with everyone again.


End file.
